


Thankful

by OrdinaryunOrdinary



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryunOrdinary/pseuds/OrdinaryunOrdinary
Summary: Thanksgiving should be spent with those you love so you can express how thankful you are for them.
Relationships: Arlo & Rei (unOrdinary), Arlo & Remi (unOrdinary), Rei & Remi (unOrdinary)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Thankful

The Blonde let out a breath, the air turning foggy. It was cold outside, his nose red and tingling, and his fingers numb, save for the palms which were currently holding a hot green bean casserole dish. 

He was running slightly late, the casserole taking longer to cook than expected, and it was his first time making it. He just hoped that it was edible.

Pressing his ear against the door he listened inside the house that was no doubt warm, and cozy, and smelt of freshly cooked thanksgiving food. 

”what is he bringing again?” 

”green bean casserole.”

”yummy.”

”I bet it’s better than yours.”

”do you wanna go, shortcake?”

”don’t call me that you beanstalk!”

Arlo chuckled before lightly knocking on the front door. He heard loud shuffling before the door opened, Rei and Remi looking like they were about to strangle each other. “Hi Arlo!” Remi waved. Rei pushed her face away and waved as well. 

“Can you two let me in before you kill each other? It’s kind of cold out here.” Arlo smirked. The siblings quickly moved out of the way causing Arlo to laugh again as he walked into the house. Which indeed, was much warmer and smelt heavenly. 

“It smells amazing in here.” He commented. “We’ve been cooking all day, so I hope so.” The pinkette chuckled. A distant ring sounded, likely from the kitchen, and the older boy rushed back in. 

“Rei, is tempting fate this year. He’s trying to make an apple pie. Last year he made chocolate.” Arlo nodded as Remi explained. “I remember, he nearly cried when he dropped it the first time.” Remi laughed recalling the event as well.

”It’s perfect!” 

Arlo rolled his eyes as he entered the kitchen. “Don’t drop it.” He teased. The look the other sent him would’ve made others drop dead but Arlo merely chuckled. “You’re so funny.” Rei huffed setting the fresh pie on the oven along with the many other dishes.

Arlo marveled at the various foods, barely noticing Remi take the casserole from his hands and add it to the mix. 

Remi, smirked before she leaned around her brother and stared at the pie. She licked her lips before making grabby hands at the dessert. “Don’t even think about it.” She whimpered backing away and out of the kitchen.

Arlo watched her go, shaking his head. “Are there any plans this year?” They spent the previous year playing board games until they wanted to carve each other’s throats out.

Arlo slept with one eye open that night.

”I didn’t have anything planned, but Remi suggested watching old movies. Like ones we watched when we were kids.” Arlo hummed, he wasn’t opposed to that. “What like “ _Sharkgirl and Lavaboy_?” Rei covered his mouth in a snort, “stupid movie...” he muttered.

“Can we eat?!” Remi called. Both boys laughed before the older moved to grab plates. Remi came back into the kitchen and pointed at the turkey, “I made that.” Arlo was about to comment before Rei cut him off.

”No you didn’t, I did.”

”Nope, it was me.”

”No, because you said, ew I there’s bones!” 

Arlo grimaced at the Remi impression but shook his head. He had to remember they were siblings, as it occasionally slipped his mind. 

While the two continued shouting at each other, Arlo prepared the two a plate. 

They both liked turkey, Remi liked sweet potatoes, but Rei liked mashed potatoes. Rei liked green bean casserole, and Remi liked Turkey dressing. They both would eat the bread.

Arlo smiled lightly, he enjoyed doing this. Not only during thanksgiving, but just in general. These two were always pleasant to be around, no matter the time of the year. 

“Oh you made us plates.” Remi commented. “Now I feel bad...” Rei huffed. Arlo lightly punched him in the arm before he got brave and ruffled the others hair. 

Rei always did it when he was younger, and about two heads shorter. Now he was just as tall as Rei, maybe a bit shorter, but he still had another growth spurt so he’d likely pass Rei by his fourth year. 

Arlo was sure that looks could kill, at least the look Rei gave him. Rei smiled though and just ruffled his back before they sat to eat. 

“Alright, what are you guys thankful for!” He asked. “Oh! Me first!” Remi cheered. “I’m thankful that I actually cooked the yams right this time.” Rei chuckled and Arlo let a breath through his nose.

”I’m thankful to spend the holidays with my two favourite people.” Remi cooed while Arlo turned away to hide his reddening face. “What a generically Rei answer.” Arlo commented. Rei pouted at the Blonde, “well I am. Sue me.” Arlo rolled his eyes at his friend. 

“Alright, Arlo, what are you thankful for?” Remi asked. Arlo hummed, truthfully he was thankful for the two people sitting around him. He couldn’t ask for better people to spend his days with.

He wasn’t going to say that of course. 

“Hmm, I’m thankful that Rei didn’t drop the pie this year.”

”It was one time!”

Arlo smiled, he wouldn’t trade this for anything.


End file.
